He's my romeo and i'm his juliet
by secret354
Summary: A romeo and juliet version of Takari. most likely without the tradgedy though. please read and review.
1. The meeting

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"Miss Kari? Are you awake yet? Your mother wants to speak with you."

Kari looked from her sitting spot against the window towards the door. "Yes, I am awake, Anna. I will be down in a minute."

"Thank you dear"

Kari sighed and put down her drawing book. She loved to draw. What she did not like was being the daughter of one of the richest families in Odabia. She was expected to look perfect at all times and act graceful at every moment.

Kari put on a beautiful light purple dress she owned. She brushed her hair and walked out of her room prepared to find out what her mother had arranged for her now.

"Mother?" she spoke as she entered the parlor where her mother was seated.

"Ah Kari, my dear, I have come to speak to you over the matters of your brothers wedding." Her mother told her in her usual stern voice which Kari wished would become more warm and loving.

"Yes what would you like me to do?" Kari asked sweetly.

Her mother tossed her book aside and looked at her daughter. "Your brother has chosen a girl with only some class. Yes she comes from a family rich as ours, allowing my approval, but she is always spending time with people from the poor lower class. I do not want these people continuing to be around her after the wedding."

"But mother we of course cannot disinvite them to the wedding."

"No, we have too much class to do something like that, but I would like you to speak with Sora just introduce her to the life she will be living away from her charity peasant friends." He mother swished her hand in the air and turned back towards her book giving Kari the 'You can go now' signal.

"Yes Mother," Kari said as she sighed and turned to head for the kitchen.

She walked into the dinning room to find the servants setting out food for her and the rest of her family. She hated having servants. She felt she was perfectly capable of getting breakfast for her self but according to her parents 'the high class citizens should do no such thing'.

"Good morning Tai." Kari said smiling as she sat down next to her dear brother.

"Hey Kari, are you looking forward to the pre wedding dinner tonight?" the bushy haired boy asked his younger sibling.

"Of course, but I feel I should warn you Mother is giving the 'Sora needs to stay away from those peasants' speech again." She said smiling to the servant as he passed her, her breakfast plate.

"Ma needs to chill."

"Mother would kill you if she heard you speaking in such improper grammar." Kari joked.

"You need to stop speaking so proper Kar; it makes you seem like everybody else."

"And you're some sort of rebel just because of the way you talk?"

"Yup," Tai said smirking.

Kari rolled her eyes. Her brother certainly was one of a kind. He always had been different from their parents, then again that was probably the only reason she was still sane herself.

"Oh Tai what am I going to do with you?" she teased taking a bite out of her breakfast.

"No idea but there's tons you can do FOR me today." He said pleadingly.

"And what's that exactly?" Kari asked suspiciously.

"Take care of Mom and Dad; you know make sure they do get on Sora's back about the peasants." Tai said.

"Okay, I'll try anyway but you know how those two are."

"I know but still it would mean a lot to Sora to have them around so it would mean a lot to me if you tried."

Kari sighed then smiled at her only brother. "Okay for you"

The rest of the day seemed to speed by. Kari helped the servants decorated for the pre wedding dinner party while her parents weren't looking. She made sure every place setting was in place, after all this was the biggest day of Sora and Tai's lives.

The night came fast. Kari stood in her room staring into the mirror making sure she looked perfect. If her parents could find one flaw they would be sure to point it out. She fixed the flower barrette in her hair and smiled in spite of herself. She loved to look nice she just hated the putting the effort into it everyday.

She neatly brushed down the sides of her long pink gown. "HIKARI!" she heard her mothers voice screech through the walls of the palace.

Kari sighed. What could she possibly have done wrong this time?

"Hikari!" her mother shrieked smashing open the door. "What are you doing up here? The party has started and here you are up here. I can not believe you, get down there!"

"Yes, mother." Kari said sighing and walking through the door to pass her mother and head down the stairs.

The party certainly had started. There were people everywhere. Most she did not know, but then again her family was in the top class of Odabia and so every rich person in the city was here.

Kari walked down the steps of the nearly full room. She saw across the room Sora and Tai greeting some of the guests. She smiled. She was so happy for them. Tai deserved this.

She was about to walk over to them when she felt her father pull her away. "Hikari, you've said hello to the prime minister here."

Kari smiled at the man. "Hello sir."

"And here," Her father continued. "Is the prime ministers son Jason. He's around your age Hikari you should really get to know him."

Kari smiled politely to the prime minister and his son.

"Hikari, nice to meet you, it's good to have other people of our class at this party." Said the boy and Kari instantly did not like him. Was he suggesting that Sora and Tai's friends that were not of the rich class were not good enough for this party? Of course he was, so weren't her parents. She hated how people acted that way.

"Yes we'll everyone here seems quite nice." Kari said in response.

"Yes well I'm staying away from these poor folks what was your brother thinking allowing such people in your home?" Jason asked.

Kari felt annoyance soaring through her but she stayed quiet as she should and forced a smile. "These are good friends of his and Sora's so I feel it's okay that they are here."

"Ahh you're one of those types are you." Jason added. "You like the poor folks to?"

"I'm just saying it's my dearest brother's choice now if you don't mind I would like to go visit some of the other guests. It was very nice to meet you Jason." Kari said trying to sound sincere even though she felt greatly annoyed with the boy.

She walked towards Tai and Sora. She wanted to be able to congratulate them properly. She walked towards the two and smiled.

"Tai, Sora I wanted to congratulate you properly for your future marriage. I'm so happy for you two and can't wait for you to be my sister in law Sora." Kari said sweetly.

Sora smiled at her. "Thank you Kari but you don't have to be so polite with us."

"Yeah were not mom and dad." Tai added.

Kari laughed. "Sorry force of habit."

"Understood," Sora said as she looked up and smiled and waved at someone Kari could not see. "Yamato! Takeru! Over here!"

Kari turned to see two blonde boys walking in their direction. The first one was tall and looked as though he was Tai's age. He walked as though he was king of the world, but it was quite clear he was not the king of anything.

The second one was young. Maybe 17 like her. He had beautiful blue eyes and a smile that could kill. He was wearing a cheap suit. Kari could tell. She had learned at a very young age what type of clothing was worth money and what type was not.

They were walking towards them and Kari could not keep her eyes off the younger one. He was looking at her too…in awe.

"Tai, Sora it's so great to see you." The older blonde said to the two.

"Matt so glad you could make it dude." Tai said giving his friend a high five.

Tai turned to Kari. "Kari I don't think you've met by good friend Matt here. I met him through Sora and we've been great buds ever since. Oh and this is his little bro Teek." He then turned to Matt and 'Teeks' "Matt, Tk this is my younger sister Kari."

Kari found herself looking at the young blonde boy more than she should be. She quickly caught herself and put her hand out. "Hello it's very nice to meet you."

Tk took her hand and shook it. "It's very nice to meet you to Miss Kari."

Kari blushed. "You don't need to call me that. Really I'd prefer just Kari."

"Sure." Tk responded smiling at her.

Sora and Tai caught each others eyes smirking at the two young ones, "Matt why don't I show you the refreshments." Tai offered and the three left the two young teens.

"So you're like a princess right?" Tk asked not so impressed.

"Well not completely…I mean I don't believe all my parents beliefs and my fathers not a king he's just rich…" Kari said feeling embarrassed.

"Wouldn't he kill you if he saw you talking to a poor guy like me?"

Kari felt extreme annoyance towards her parents' beliefs at this time. They were screwing up her talking with this guy. "I'm not like them."

"Prove it." Tk challenged her.

"How do I do that?" Kari asked.

"Dance with me." Tk said taking her hands and putting them around his neck. She let them stay there and felt her nerves increase as he placed his hand on her back.

Kari blushed as he spun her around feeling the excitement rise.

"So maybe you're not like them." Tk concluded happily. "I like that. I wasn't sure if Tai was just nice because of Sora but then he became friends with Matt so I was convinced. You on the other hand look more proper and well behaved so I wasn't so sure."

"Well I do like people out of my class so there." Kari said proudly.

Tk smiled at her. "Do you now, Kari?"

Kari felt her heart race at the sound of her name being said by him. He was sweet but teasing. She liked that.

"Yes, Tk is it?" she said trying to act like his affect on her was not that big.

Tk smirked seeing through it. "Takeru, but yes I prefer Tk."

"Or Teeks." Kari said teasingly.

"That's only from your brother."

"HIKARI!"

Kari and Tk stopped dancing and turned to see true fear coming towards them, Kari's mother. She stomped over and grabbed Kari by the arm away from Tk.

"What do you think you are doing? Dancing with this lower class, its one thing for your brother to hang out with such people but you? No, I will no accept it." Her mother yelled at her causing quite a few people to look over including Tai, Sora, and Matt. Anna, Kari's nurse, came running over.

"Mrs. Kamiya please I will handle the girl please calm down." Anna pleaded.

"Mother, please we were just dancing." She looked over at Tk with pleading eyes. "He's a nice boy."

Mrs. Kamiya's eyes raged. "A nice boy is that Jason boy your father had you talking to earlier. Now I think it's time you head up to your room. This party is over for you!"

"Mother!" Kari screeched. She gave once last look towards Tk whose expression could not be read. She tried to mouth 'I'm sorry' but Anna pulled her away before she was able to.

______________________________________

A/n – like it so far? I wanted to do something a little different so review and tell me what you think. :D thanks!


	2. Falling in love

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"Anna this is ridiculous!" Kari spat from her room in mid rampage. Anna sat on the young girls bed sighing.

"Dear you knew your mother would never approve of such a fellow." Anna said.

"I never said I wanted her approval." Kari spat.

"Hikari!" Anna said shocked.

"Anna seriously he isn't a bad guy. He's actually one of Tai and Sora's friends which makes everything even better. I don't understand what the big deal is just because he's poor." Kari said sitting next to her nurse.

"I know dear and you know I wish you all the happiness. I was never from a rich family either so I know where you are coming from, but dear in this world one of the huge things is money and unfortunately you have it and that young boy doesn't which makes all the difference." Anna said sadly.

"Ugh." Kari said lying down on her bed.

Anna stood up sighing as she headed for the door. "Have a good sleep dear and Miss Kari…"

"Yes Anna?" Kari asked.

"There's always the wedding tomorrow…" she hinted at closing the door behind her.

Kari smiled in spite of herself. Of course Tk would be at the wedding tomorrow if he was one of Sora's dearest friends. She would see him again. Her parent's couldn't stop everything.

______________________________________________

"This is stupid mom!" Tai shot at his mother sitting in the parlor after the party.

Mrs. Kamiya's head shot up. "Don't you speak to me that way Taichi!"

"Mom, he's a decent guy and Kari and he were just dancing. Just because he's not 'rich' doesn't mean he's not good enough for her."

"Never will I allow a daughter of mine to be with such a boy!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled back.

"We'll if you don't let her she's just going to rebel mom!" Tai said warningly and the women glared at him.

"She will do as I say."

"Not forever she won't. She is growing up and she is going to want to have some sort of choice in her life as Sora's father allowed her with me. I won't side with you if you hold her back either." Tai said as he stormed off to head to bed himself for the night leaving his mother shocked and in thought.

_____________________________________________

Kari walked over to Sora in her beautiful strapless yellow maid of honor dress. Sora was looking stunning in her wedding gown too of course and Kari was excited for her, but the main though on her mind was running back into Tk.

She handed Sora a beautiful bouquet or red roses. "Ready to marry my brother?" she asked teasingly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sora said fixing her hair.

"You'll never have a boring life married to him." Kari said jokingly.

"You got that right." Sora said turning around. "Now let's do this my new sister in law." Kari nodded and smiled.

She heard the music and walked down the isle and the bridesmaids followed her. She stood near the alter and watched as Sora glided down the isle. She looked like an angel fallen from heaven. Kari wondered whether she would ever have that experience, to marry the guy of her dreams, instead of someone her parents set her up with.

She looked out into the crowd and saw a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him and he smiled back. Then she put her focus back on the wedding to avoid suspicion from her mother.

Sora and Tai were now saying their vows but Kari was too much in her own dreamlike world to pay that much attention. The wedding ended fast…well for Kari it did. She wanted to get to the reception so she would be able to see Tk.

She walked through the doors to once again see people everywhere…but no Tk.

"Hey there." She jumped to hear a voice behind her. She turned to see the blonde haired blue eyed boy staring at her smiling. "Hoping it was someone else?"

Kari smirked at him. "No actually I was looking for you…I want to apologize about what happened last night."

"Why none of it was your fault. I'm poor Kari and well your folks are never going to like that." Tk said shrugging it off.

"I'm sorry." Kari said hopelessly she really wished she could change the minds of her parents over this subject but she knew it was impossible. "Their going to get mad if they see us together."

Tk looked disappointed. "Sorry, I'll leave."

Kari jumped in. "NO! I mean we have to go somewhere else." She said smirking and for the first time in her life feeling like a rebel. Tk smiled at this idea himself.

Kari searched the room and when she made sure no one was watching she grabbed Tk's hand and headed out of the room. They rounded a corner and managed to leave the castle-like home.

"Where are we going?" Tk asked Kari when they were outside out of plain site.

"I don't really know." Kari told him. "To be honest I don't manage to get out of this place a lot."

"I sort of figured." He said laughing. "Come on we'll just walk and see where your overly large yard leads us."

"Hey now there are tree taking up most of it." Kari said.

"Yeah we'll go through them, it makes it easier not to be seen anyway." He said taking her arms and leading her into the forest. The trees were a beautiful shade of green and the flowers glistened through the forest.

"Wow it's so beautiful here." Kari told Tk only to receive a strange look in return.

"Kari you live here and have never been in this forest?" he said skeptical.

"My mother thinks it's bad for young ladies to experience the outdoors. It's too dirty and a man would never want a girl that spends time outside." Kari told him thoughtfully.

"Well no offense but not every man cares about that kind of stuff." Tk told her.

"No you don't care about that stuff…the men my mom has in mind for me do care." Kari said sadly.

"Kari you can't live your life trying to please them." Tk told her coming to an opening at the end of the forest.

Kari looked up at the boy knowing he was right. "I don't really have a choice Tk."

Tk shrugged and pulled her to the end of the forest where there lay a beautiful pond. The grass was as green as ever and there were flowers everywhere. "It's like paradise." Kari whispered and Tk just smiled at her.

"I had a feeling your woods let to this." He told her. "I've been coming here since I was little. It was like my thinking place you know?"

He walked over to a rock and sat down Kari stood in front of him amazed at the beauty of the place. "Does anybody else know about this place?" she asked him still in awe.

Tk shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know Matt knows about it but that's all."

"It can be our special place." Kari exclaimed in excitement as Tk smiled at her.

"Sure." He said smiling brightly.

He pulled off his jacket and ran into the pond making a huge splash. Kari's mouth dropped open and she started laughing. "Tk what are you doing?"

He brushed his wet blonde hair back. "Swimming, are you going to join me or what?"

Kari looked at him skeptically. "Um if you haven't notice I'm wearing a dress."

"So what live a little Kari, you're always so locked up what a boring life." He sighed and floated on his back.

Kari glared at him teasingly. "My life is not boring."

"I'm yawning."

Kari walked over to the water and took off her shoes. She felt it. "It's cold!"

"You're a baby!"

She smirked and closed her eyes and ran into the water dress and all. "Ahh!" she shrieked and laughed hysterically.

Tk swam over to her and put his arms around her. "Cold are we?"

Kari wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hmm I like you Tk."

"Most people do."

She stuck her tongue out at him and splashed him. "This is fun I never get to do stuff like this it's too improper."

"You only live once Kari you can't worry about always being proper."

"Maybe…but still I have a life to live and I have to make a good impression on people for my parents' sake." Kari said sadly.

"What do you want out of your life Kari?" Tk asked curious.

"Seriously? Well…I want to paint. I love the sights of the outside world and I'd love to paint them, but my mother says that's only for boys." She said sighing.

"I think you should paint. Your artwork would be beautiful just like you." He smiled and she leaned in slowly brushing her lips against his into a sweet short kiss. When they broke apart they stared at each and both broke into huge smiles at the same time. It was the beginning of something good.

------------------------------------------

A/n – I am terrible at updating…sorry. Ill try harder but life is busy. Please review in the meantime I appreciate it!!! – Kay


	3. Complications

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

Kari skipped happily into her home. She didn't care that she was soaked and that her hair that had been done very expensively was completely ruined. She was too happy too.

Tk had gone back home to avoid being seen by Kari's parents but promised her that he would see her as soon as he could.

"Kari, oh my…your mother will kill you if she see's this," Said a gorgeous Sora in a beautiful dress that Kari would love to have.

"Sora why aren't you in the dining room with everyone else?" Kari asked looking around making sure her mother was no where to be seen.

"I came looking for you, I saw you and Tk take off earlier and it had been awhile so I wanted to find you before someone else did and you got in trouble." She explained in relief that she was indeed the one that found her.

"Oh Sora…I'm so sorry you shouldn't be doing this it's your wedding day and here I am ruining it." Kari said sincerely.

Sora smiled, "No Kari, don't think of it like that you're like a little sister to me so I want what's best for you. I can tell you like Tk and I feel bad about how your parents are reacting to it. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't them that found you."

Kari smiled also, "Oh Sora that's so sweet of you to say. I'd hug you but I'm kind of wet."

The newly wed laughed. "Its okay, me and Tai are about to leave for our honeymoon anyway so you go get dressed into something dry…and I'll see you when we get back."

"Thanks Sora you're the best." Kari said as she ran up the stairs into her room.

Putting on some warm comfy clothing Kari lay on her bed giddy as ever. All she could think about was her and Tk's first kiss. She had felt an electric rush flow over her and she was falling for him fast. Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for the factor that they came from two different worlds.

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a horrible sleep.

"_Tk…" Kari said in his arms happily. "I'm so happy we can finally be together."_

"_I'm sorry Kari but we can't." he said backing away to reveal a stab wound._

"_Tk what happened?" Kari asked shrieking. _

"_Your parents said they'd do anything to keep us apart. Goodbye Kari." He said as he faded into thin air._

"_TK no!" Kari screamed._

Kari shot up from her bed at full speed. She was panting and scared as she looked out the window to see darkness still filling the air. She laid back down on the bed her breathing still heavy.

Her fears felt scarier then ever. She liked Tk, a lot. He was sweet, funny, and she enjoyed being around him, she felt free. The thought of her parents finding out and hurting him stabbed and aching pain in her heart.

It was just a dream…for now. If she kept this up she'd lose more than just her parents trust she'd lose Tk. But no, you have to take risks in life. If you don't then you'll end up with less than you started with. She couldn't give up, not yet.

The next day felt extremely slow. Kari sat down bored studying French, her parents thought it would impress others if their daughter could speak another language, but mainly thinking of Tk. When would she see him again? It was difficult for her being trapped like a prisoner in her own home.

Mr. Kamyia walked in to the parlor speaking with another man. "Hikari you remember the prime minister and his son Jason don't you?" her father asked in a 'you better say yes' way.

Kari smiled politely fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course, it's an honor to see you again."

"Why don't you talk with Jason while I take the prime minister to my office to discuss business." Her father suggested once again with a 'no is not an option look'.

"Of course father." She said smiling until they were clearly out of sight.

"So it must be nice to see me again, we didn't get much of a chance to talk at the party, you dancing with that poor blonde boy and all." He said offering himself a seat.

Kari gave him a look. "Watching me were you?"

"We'll I think I have a right to with all that's going on." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? You have no connections to me what so ever."

"Oh, I see they haven't told you yet."

"Haven't told me what? What are you talking about?" Kari asked getting annoyed.

"I suppose I should be the one to tell you then, my father has come down with an illness. He only has a couple months to live." Jason told her.

Kari felt a tad guilty. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jason, but I don't understand what that has to do with me."

"We'll I have to of course take his place of royalty." He explained proudly.

"And…I come in where?" Kari asked becoming annoyed.

"We'll each person as prime minister needs someone below him in case something was to happen, I need a son."

Kari's mouth dropped open. "I will not be a part of this at all! I'm not some person who gives out babies to people!"

Jason smirked. "Of course not, this is why we're getting married."

Kari jumped out of her seat. "I'm not getting married to you! My parents will never agree to this."

"Kari what do you think our fathers are talking about?" he said clearly pleased.

Kari ran from the parlor and smashed open the doors to her father's office. He looked angry with her but she did not care.

"You're giving me and arranged marriage to Jason and you weren't even going to tell me?" she screamed at him.

Mr. Kamiya stood up. "Manners young lady who do you think you are barging in like this?"

"Who do you think you are setting up my life for me? Tai got to make his own choices and I feel I should get to do the same!"

"Tai is older and he is a man. You are my daughter and you will do as I say!" he was becoming angrier than she had ever seen him.

"I'd rather die than marry someone I don't choose! I refuse to do so and I will embarrass the whole family by saying 'I don't' at the alter!"

That was the final straw. Mr. Kamyia came over and smacked Kari straight across the face. The young girl held her hand up horrified, for her father had never done such a thing before.

"Don't you ever threaten me again! You will do as I say and you will not embarrass this family! Go to your room and don't bother coming out until someone says you may!" he shot at her.

Kari left the office and ran up to her room in pure shock. Her father had hit her; he had never hit her before. She had heard of such things happening to others but not her. Tai had warned her that when she became older life would become more complicated then she would ever believe but she truly was not prepared for any of this.

Anna walked into her room with some ice. "I saw what happened dear." She said calmly as she placed the ice on Kari's cheek.

"You weren't even in the room." Kari said numbly.

"I heard yelling and watched from the door. Does it hurt a lot?"

"No, I just can't believe I acted that way. It's just I don't want to marry him Anna he's rude and selfish and…"

"He's not Tk, dear?" she said smiling.

"I really care about him, Anna." Kari said tears forming in her eyes.

"Just be careful about what you do. I would hate for your parents to find out about you dating him. You saw how your mother reacted to you just dancing with him." She said seriously.

"I don't care if they disown me."

"Dear, they wouldn't do anything to you, they would hurt him." She said and got up off the bed. "I have to get back to work." She said as she left the room dropping something giving Kari a mysterious glance and then looking towards the floor.

Kari's heart sank. Her nightmare was coming true. Even Anna thought that her parent's would hurt Tk if they found out. She sat there in true confusion.

Kari remembered Anna dropping something and bent down to pick it up. Carefully opening it she read the text inside.

_Meet me at 'our place' at 9._

_-Tk_

A/n – sorry late update I know. I hate when I do that but I've been sooo busy. I'll try to get another one soon. In the meantime please review. The reviews motivate me to update sooner ;p.


	4. Now and Forever

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

"Tk…Tk are you here?" Kari whispered as she reached the entrance to her and Tk's special place. She walked around and realized Tk wasn't there yet.

"Hey…" came a voice from behind and two arms wrapped around her.

Kari shrieked and turned around to see Tk standing there smiling brightly at her. "Tk you scared me."

He placed his arms back around her. "But life's full of surprises…better prepare your self better Kar."

She smiled at him. "You have no idea Tk…" she walked towards the water and sat down in the grass. Picking up a rock she threw it into the pond, well she tried to make it skip but that didn't go so well.

"Here let me show you." Tk came over and sat next to her. "It's in the wrist. You just throw it twist your wrist a little and…" he tossed the rock and it skipped perfectly "walla." He turned and smiled proudly at her.

"How did you do that?" she said in amazement.

"Don't you listen? I just told you."

"I know that, it's just you make it look so easy."

"You make it seem like your mad when you throw it."

"We'll I kind of am. I need to talk to you about something Tk…" Kari said slowly as she looked up at the boy.

He looked concerned seeing her upset face. "Kar what's the matter."

She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about her arranged marriage. "I'm just stressed about my parents. They're so controlling about everything." She said, it wasn't a lie; it just wasn't what exactly was on her mind.

"Don't worry about them. You have to follow your own life."

"I don't know what that is."

"We'll you told me you want to paint… so paint."

"When?"

"Right now" he said smirking.

"I don't have anything to paint with." She said giggling.

Tk got up and walked into the woods. He came back within seconds with a full brown bag. He sat back down and motioned for Kari to open the bag.

"It's painting stuff." She said in shock.

"I brought it for you, you know so you could start up what you want to do with your life, can't stay with your parents forever can you?" he said.

"What should I paint?" she asked mostly to herself. "You!"

"What…" Tk asked nervously.

"I want to paint you. Just as you are now so I can always have that picture." She said excitedly setting everything up.

"I'm no model Kari…"

"Oh, don't worry about it; I'm just going to paint your face anyway. I love to draw faces." She was already tracing something.

"Okay but don't get made if I can't stay perfectly still." He said still nervous.

"I won't just try your best."

The two sat there in silence while Kari painted. She did so naturally, like everything just came to her. Tk watched her in amazement.

After an hour Kari looked satisfied and smiled happily. "I'm done!"

"Can I see it or what?"

"I don't know… what if it's not good."

"Kari, please?"

"Okay but don't laugh." She said as she handed over the painting and Tk's mouth dropped.

"Kari this is amazing. You're truly talented." He said in awe.

Kari's face lit up. "Really? Do you really think so?"

"Yeah…gee Kar you should go pro." He said smiling at her.

"I wish. My parents say 'only the poor have the time to paint, the rich have classier things to do.'" She said annoyed.

"Surprisingly I don't have time to paint and I'm poor. I'm always working." He sighed.

"What exactly do you do?"

"I'm a lumber jack. You know all the labor stuff. I don't mind the labor at all or anything but I'd love to create. Like my own home someday or many homes I have all these ideas about a house I would like to live with my wife someday…but their only dreams." He told her.

"I love your dreams." She said amazed by him herself.

He smiled at her. "I don't have the money or time to spend on such things though. This is the real world, but you do have the time so spend it on something you love."

"I will" she said as she smiled down at her painting. "I promise."

"Good." He stared at the sky and sighed. "I have to go."

"Why?" she asked disappointed.

"Life a waits me." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you."

"Do you promise?" she asked sadly.

He smiled at her before walking away. "Now and Forever."

__________________________________

Kari awoke in her bed still smiling from the night before. She knew she better erase that look before her parents see it and know something is up. After all she left them in a total fit the night before.

She heard a knocking at her door and that was enough to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Hikari get dressed." Her mother said letting herself in. "We are trying on dresses in town today."

"For what?" Kari asked afraid of the answer.

"Hikari don't be silly, your wedding dress of course." Her mother said sternly.

"I'm sorry I don't recall ever saying I was getting married." Kari gave off an attitude that shocked her.

"Kari get up at do what I say now!" her mother screamed and Kari sighed knowing it was no use. She'd go along with this wedding crap until Tk could take her away from this place…she had to talk to him about it. She got up and dressed wondering how such a conversation could go.

_________________________________

A/n – chap 4 up! Finally. Need to get better at updates I know. Well anyway review please I love reviews! :D


	5. Forgivness is a hard thing

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

"Mother this is extremely tight." Kari said trying to hold her breath in painfully.

"It's supposed to be it makes you look older." Her mother said sternly not caring about her pain.

"Can't it be a little looser?" she asked.

"No! You will look cheap with a loose dress not shut your mouth." Her mother yelled.

_____________________

"Tk, can you pick up that wood for me?" Matt asked carrying some more wood to the wheel barrel.

"Sure." He said picking some up and carrying it over. "How much more do you think we'll need?"

"We need to make it through the winter, Tk." Matt said.

"Right because our walls were built terribly, with the wrong material and the windows were closed in properly and so now all the cold air comes in." he said.

Matt looked at him and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You're really into this house thing aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah but it's just a stupid dream. Have to think reality, like this wood, have to bring it home to keep this winter warm." Tk said trying to focus.

"Why don't you go into town and pick up some food. We have to keep the supplies up while we can." Matt said handing him the money.

"Sure, my back could use the break." Tk said and he headed off.

Matt stared into space on wishing his brother's dreams could come true.

___________________________

"Okay this dress is gorgeous Hikari." Her mother announced putting the veil on the young girl's head.

"Again it is extremely tight, Mother." Kari complained.

"Yes, but you look fabulous in it, oh wait until Jason get's a load of you in this."

Kari gagged.

"Hikari, I am sick of this attitude with you. Ever since you met that peasant at Tai's party you've been acting up and I'm not going to put up with it!" her mother shrieked as the workers in the store turned heads to look.

"You're the one making me get married to a man I don't love nor even know!" Kari yelled back. She stomped off and ran out of the bridal shop in her dress and veil only to face the one person she didn't want to face…Tk.

"Tk", she whispered walking toward the boy.

He backed away and looked at her in shock. The devastated look on his face was far from subtle. She could see it in his eyes…he was completely heartbroken.

"You're getting married…" he said more as a fact then a question.

"Well, yes but it's not my choice Tk!" Kari pleaded trying to make him understand.

"You didn't even tell me." He continued speaking more to himself than to her.

"I wanted to but you have to understand, I didn't know how you'd take it and I care about you a lot…"

Tk cut her off, "You care about me! If you cared about me you would have told me Kari!" he was becoming angry and Kari could feel the tears rising to her eyes.

"Tk please…I do care about you, I didn't want to hurt you" she cried.

"Did you think I wasn't going to find out? Let's see the second biggest wedding of the year Kari Kamyia and some other dude. I'm not that cut off from the world!" he said as his eyes were also flooding with tears though he tried to hide it more.

Kari's voice was cracking, "I don't want to marry this guy Tk. I don't love him he's a complete jerk. You are the one I care about and want to be with not him."

"Then don't marry him!"

"I have to Tk. My parents will disown me!" she tried desperately to make him understand.

"Kari, I'm poor. But I work hard and live off of it. If your parents disowned you you'd have the kind of life I have, but you don't want that you want to live like a princess and now that you're getting married you can live like one forever." He told her.

"I don't care about that Tk really I don't."

"Yes you do Kari. Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this."

"Where am I supposed to go if they disown me?" she fought back.

"With me!" he said shocking himself. He turned to walk away. "Do what you want." He left leaving her in tears.

She collapsed on the stairs of the front of the bridal shop crying her eyes out. Her mother ran out and grabbed her by the arm to get her off the ground. "Hikari you are going to ruin that dress."

Kari just followed behind her mother but not before taking one last look behind her to watch the boy of her dreams fade away.

_________________________________

Kari lay in her bed. She was doing that way to often now days. She heard a knock at the door. "What?"

The door opened and she saw a smiling familiar face. "Is that how you greet your brother after he gets back from his honeymoon?" he asked teasingly.

"Tai!" she yelled and ran to give him a huge hug. "Oh you have no idea how much I've missed you things have been horrible lately." She sat him down and told him everything including the wedding and Tk.

"There making you get married!" Tai yelled and threw a fist down on her desk.

"Eh please don't break that Tai…" Kari asked.

"They have gone way to far this time. Are they trying to make you unhappy?" he asked in anger.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter now Tk hates me."

"Oh Tk doesn't hate you he's just mad at you."

"The difference?"

"He just needs time. He'll get over it don't worry."

_SMASH_

Kari screamed and Tai jumped half out of his shoes. "What the hell was that?!" he freaked running towards the now broken window. "Someone's running away from it!"

"Is it Tk?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, come on let's go downstairs and see if anyone else heard it." Tai said running out of the room.

They ran down the stair to see maids sweeping up another set of broken windows. "How many windows are broken?" Tai asked.

"Two down here," came a voice from behind and they turned to see Anna.

"Anna, what's going on?" Kari asked worried. "Someone through one at my window, as well.

"Oh that's not good…" Anna said. "Do you think it could be your boyfriend?" she asked whispering to her.

"Well he is mad at me but I can't see him throwing rocks at 3 windows in our house and putting me in danger of the glass hitting me." Kari answered.

"Well if it's not him then it might be a warning." She told the two kids.

"A warning?" Kari questioned.

"It means someone's not happy with dad and their telling him that buy sending a warning, the rocks through the windows, and saying that he better fix whatever the dudes mad about or there will be more, and more dangerous, things to come." Tai explained.

"Oh this is not good." Anna said putting her hands on her face shaking.

"Anna, father will take care of what's ever going on." Kari said. "Speaking of which where is he?"

"He and your mother were here in the parlor when the crash happened. They went to call the police who probably arrived at the other end of the mansion, because I'm assuming they're here." Anna told her.

"Well this is good." Tai said.

"Please tell me you're being sarcastic?" Kari said.

"No, if someone's after dad he'll be more focused on the threat then your wedding it can buy us time." He explained.

"But what if that threat was Tk out of anger Tai?" Kari asked worried.

"Then I don't know Kari. Let's just hope for the best."

"Yes let's." she said sighing.

_____________________________

"We'll that should show them." A voice from the trees in the darkness whispered walking away without anyone knowing or seeing him.

____________________________

A/n – sorry if the chapters short…I think it's longer than the last one so hopefully that should be good. Oh well. Read and review and I'll try to update soon! :D


	6. Find me in the dark

*Disclaimer- I don't own digimon.

Kari turned her head towards the side of the hall making sure no one was in sight. She believed she was clear and walked into the hallway.

"What are you up to?" said a voice and Kari jumped.

"Oh Sora…you scared me." Kari said in relief.

"Well are you going to tell me what you're up to or not?" she asked teasingly.

"Fine but don't tell anyone. I'm sneaking into the maid rooms and finding one of their uniforms. Then um going to put on this black wig I had from a Halloween years ago and sneak out of the house to see Tk." She said proud by her plan.

"You think your parents are going to let a maid out of the house?"

"I'm going to sneak out of course. I have to do this; Tk is so upset by me going and getting married on him." Kari said upset.

"Kari I know you don't want to hear this but you and Tk come from different worlds this isn't going to be easy and your parents will never approve." Sora told her sadly.

"I don't care Sora! He means a lot to me!" Kari argued back.

Sora looked at her caringly. "You really like him don't you?"

"Yes." Kari told her.

"Okay, I'll help you out." Sora said anxiously.

"What?" Kari asked with growing excitement.

"We'll your parents are going to worry if they notice your missing. We're about the same size now since you've gotten so much taller. I'll stick in your room for the day and if your parents try to come in I'll pretend I'm sleeping because I'm angry with them over the wedding. I'll cover my head mostly with the sheets so they won't know." Sora suggested sighing.

Kari jumped up and hugged Sora. "Sora, you're the best sister in law I'd ever had!" she squealed.

"Wait I better be the only one you've ever had!"

"You are, you are now I got to sneak and get the uniform you wait for me in my room."

"Okay Kar."

Kari continued into one of the maids rooms. Luckily each maid had several uniforms so they didn't have to wash the same one everyday. Kari quickly grabbed one of the uniforms and stuffed it into a bag. She walked out of the room and rushed down the hallway.

She walked towards her room and was stopped by, oh great, her father. "Hikari, where are you going…and what's in that bag."

Kari could feel the sweat dropping from her forehead. "Um it has some wedding things in it. I didn't want anyone to see you know the surprise and all."

Her father smiled. "Good I'm glad you're finally accepting this wedding. You know Jason is a fine boy."

"Oh, I'm not accepting it. I'm still furious. I just decided that I want to look my best on the worst day of my life anyway." She said putting on an annoyed face.

"We'll why would you want to do that?"

"So some boy in the crowd can steal me away and I won't have to marry the idiot you set me up with."

"HIKARI, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he hollered at her.

"Sorry, I'm taking a nap I'm not in the greatest mood." She said walking into her room and slamming the door.

"Did it work?" Sora asked curiously.

"Yup, they think I'll be sleeping the day away. You're on." She told her putting on the maid's uniform and the black wig.

"Wow, you really do look like a whole different person, but wait let's top it off." Sora said grabbing a pair of glasses and putting them on her.

"Where did you get these?"

"I have trouble reading but here I'll take the lenses out so they don't affect your eyesight."

"Thank you so much Sora I couldn't have done this without you." Kari gave her another hug before leaving. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, oh and Kari."

Kari turned. "Yeah?"

"Believe in yourself, I have a feeling Tk likes you the way you are, you're not a snobby rich girl, don't forget that."

"Thanks Sora."

* * *

Kari walked down the stairs and near the front door. She heard her parents speaking in the other room and stopped to listen.

"She'll come around, she has to understand how this marriage will profit your business." Her mother said to her father.

"Right, we're doing this because we have to. Besides I'm sure she'll realize he's an amazing guy once they go through with the whole ordeal." Her father agreed.

"Of course, sweetie we are not bad parents and we need to stop worrying about this. We are doing what's best for her. She was noticing other boys and we are just making sure she ends up with one that can support her." Her mother said.

Kari turned her head and headed for the door again. She felt some sadness in her, she often doubted her parents love for her because of their high class and all about society matters attitude but it seemed that when it came down to it they really did love her.

The door opened before her and unfortunately it wasn't someone she wanted to see. Jason walked through acting like he was king of the world.

"Peasant where's Hikari?" he asked rudely.

Kari was annoyed immediately. Her parent's may have thought they were doing her well but they really weren't, Jason was a flat out rude kid. "Sorry, I don't know."

"What kind of servant are you? You can't even keep track of your masters." He walked passing her shoving her shoulder.

Kari wanted to slap him across the face but she was disguised as a maid and knew that that would draw attention that she did not want to have.

She ignored the boy who marched into her home like he owned the place and left through the door. She was out. This may be her only chance to see Tk again, because she was pretty sure he didn't want to see her.

The outside world was bright and she had never felt so free in her life. She raced down the street and started walking towards town. She actually had no idea where Tk lived and hadn't thought much of this plan through. She didn't care though all that mattered was that she did find him.

It took her an hour and a half but she did eventually making it to down town. She had never walked so much in her life. She had always taken transportation but she didn't care she kept her strength up with her motivation of seeing Tk.

It was late afternoon and Kari walked down the streets. She saw all these normal people walking in and out of stores with their friends or families. She felt jealous of the women walking down the streets with their children. They were women yet they were free. She was locked up in her home everyday while these people had the chance to live, really live.

She walked over to a young girl with purple hair. "Excuse me?" she said politely.

The girl looked up at her. "Hello may I help you?"

"Yes actually I'm looking for someone; do you know where a boy named Takeru Takaishi lives?"

The purple hair girl smiled. "I'm sorry I don't. The name sounds familiar but I don't know where he lives."

"Thank you anyway." Kari said smiling and walking away.

Her smiled faded as soon as she left the young girl. It was getting to be late and the streets were starting to empty. Kari decided to head towards the country side. Tk worked outside so she hoped that he would maybe be near there.

She walked for what felt like ever down the country road. The sky was dark and it was beginning to rain. Not used to the rain she could feel a cold coming on. She started coughing and feeling her nose begin to stuff up.

The rain came down harder and Kari was feeling tired and weak. She was having trouble seeing in the dark.

"Hahaha." She heard from behind and saw some boy waking towards her. Figuring they would just pass she tried to ignore it but she was wrong.

"Hey sweetie what you doing out here all alone?" said one of the boys.

"Yeah why don't you let us take care of you?" another responded.

They walked towards her and Kari felt the fear rise in her. "Please just leave me alone." She asked but they snickered and walked towards her. "Please, I really need to go…"

Kari started but the boys wouldn't stop. One grabbed her arm and Kari screamed. "Let go of me."

"UGH!" screamed one of the boys and he felt flat to the ground. The other two back away to see a blonde messy haired boy standing over them with a metal rake in his hand.

"Let's get at of here!" the second guy shouted and they grabbed their friend and raced to get out of sight.

Tk looked at Kari concerned. "Kari what are you doing here?" he yelled over the rain.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked in shock.

Tk just shock his head and smiled. "I could recognize you in a mascot suit." He took her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll take you to where me and Matt live to warm you up. You can sit by the fire…" she coughed. "Cause it looks like your getting sick."

"Okay" she whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

"And Kari…"

"Yeah"

"Black hair doesn't go well with you."

She smiled at him and giggled.

* * *

A/n – so I updated actually soon! :O. The excitement. So as usual please read and review. And check out my other stories if your waiting for an update :p. Thanks!


	7. I love you

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Kari awoke to hear the rain splashing down on the window. She was lying on a couch with warm blankets covering her. The room was dark but she could tell she was in a small log cabin. There was a warm fire burning in the fire place the lightened that dark room up just enough.

She lifted herself up still keep the blankets snug around her, looking around the room she could see the entrance to a small kitchen with the lights on. She got up to walk into the room and saw Tk stirring up something in a pot.

"What are you making?" she asked quietly figuring his brother was somewhere in the house sleeping.

"Soup." He said.

His short answers made her heart sink. He clearly was still mad at her over the whole getting married to someone else thing.

Kari sat down at the small table and looked at him. He continued to stay concentrated and make the soup without speaking so she decided to do it for him. "Tk I don't know what to do but apologize I know your mad at me."

"You led me on"

"No, Tk I really do care for you. More than I ever thought I could care for anyone. I don't want to marry Jason and I will rebel all I can."

"His name's Jason ehh"

"He's the biggest creep I've ever met in my life Tk all I have to do is show my parents that and…"

"And what Kari? They aren't going to let you be with me, I'm poor." He turned around for the first time and she could see his tired face. He put the soup down in front of her. "Eat this I don't want you to get sick from being out in the cold and rain for so long."

Kari sighed. "Tk please, I want you."

"It will never work between us Kari."

"Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"I'm being realistic."

"Well stop it! We can figure something out Tk; I'm not giving up on you!" Kari yelled causing Tk to really look at her taking her seriously about the whole situation.

"And what exactly will you tell your parents?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know, I'll tell them that they can find someone else to marry him because I'm with you and I don't care if your poor I am not marrying Jason I'm dating you!" Kari said with confidence.

"You really want to do this?" he asked sighing.

"Yes! Oh Tk I'm so sorry for hurting you." She ran into his arms hugging him. He sighed and smiled and hugged her back.

"I forgive you." He said smiling at her.

Kari brushed the tears from her eyes happily. "Thank you!"

He laughed. "Will you eat the soup now before it gets cold I don't want you getting sick?"

She smiled "Of course." Tk sat down next to her and stared at her. "What?" she asked feeling self-conscious.

"I just wish you would be more careful, you could have gotten really hurt tonight." He said concerned.

"But I didn't."

"Kari…" he groaned. "Those guys could have really hurt you. I don't want that to happen you mean so much to me."

Kari blushed at his words but knew he was right. If he hadn't come along she could have been in some serious trouble.

"It's late we should get some sleep." Tk said breaking the silence and picking up the dirty dishes and taking them to the sink.

"Okay…" Kari said as she got up and headed towards the couch. She lay down and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"I have no idea what she was thinking!" a familiar voice yelled as Kari started to come to it.

"What was your wife thinking?" another voice asked laughing.

"I have no idea but mom and dad are in complete freak out mode and…"

Kari got up off the couch and faced her brother and Matt, Tk's older brother. "And what?"

"Kari what is wrong with you?" Tai asked. "You could have been killed out in a storm like that!"

"But I wasn't Tk saved me." Kari said dreamily.

"Well if Tk hadn't been out in that storm he wouldn't have found you. What you and Sora were thinking is beyond me…" Tai said annoyed at the both of them.

"I needed to see Tk, Tai! He was so mad at me when he found out I was marrying Jason. I needed to tell him that I wouldn't go through with it because I want to be with him!" Kari defended herself.

"Kari, there are better ways to do that!" Tai yelled.

Tk walked out of his room. His hair was a mess and he was yawning. Kari's heart fluttered thinking he looked like the most adorable thing in the world. "What's going on?" he muttered.

"Your girlfriend's brother is here in rampage mode over the fact that she went missing last night!" Matt told him.

Tk looked at Tai, "I told her she shouldn't have done it too…"

"Tk!" Kari said teasingly over the fact that he didn't defend her.

"Well it wasn't a smart idea on your behalf Kar…" Tk mumbled.

"Yes well I have to get Kari home now or our parents are going to send out a police force." Tai said pulling Kari's arm to leave.

"No, I need Tk to come with us!" Kari demanded. "We're going to tell mom and dad that I can't marry Jason because I'm with Tk."

"Oh yes because this would be the time to do that…" Tai said sarcastically.

"Tai…" Kari said annoyed.

"You coming Tk?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Tk responded. "Just let me get dressed."

"Yes that might be nice." Tai said. Kari hit him.

* * *

Kari walked into her home reluctantly behind Tai. She was not looking forward to seeing her parents and as much as she wanted to be with Tk she didn't want them to murder him because she was telling them she wouldn't marry Jason because of him.

Kari's mother saw her and instantly came running towards her. "Hikari!" she shrieked shocking Kari by hugging her insanely.

Kari's father took a huge breath in and sighed in relief. "Thank god you're okay."

"Where were you?" her mother asked.

"I was with Tk, my boyfriend." Kari said at once to get the whole incident out in the open.

Her mother turned and faced the young blonde haired boy. "Your boyfriend?" she asked with great annoyance in her voice. "No, you must be joking."

"I'm not mom and I'm not marrying Jason. I'm sorry but I'm with Tk and that isn't going to change." Kari stated keeping her head held high.

"You will too marry Jason!" her mother shrieked. "Do you know what you did to this family to run off and see your little boyfriend? We thought you were hurt! The house was attacked last night and we thought somebody took you away from us and now you tell us that it was all because you were attempting to run off a rebel against us?" she was furious.

"Hikari Kamiya what were you thinking?!" her father was also yelling at her.

"It's not Kari's fault, she was trying to explain everything about the marriage to me…" Tk stepped in but was cut off.

"You shut up now!" Mrs. Kamyia yelled. "Kari will not be with you, you are a poor boy and not nearly good enough for my daughter!"

"Mother!" Kari yelled.

"No, I agree I'm not good enough for your daughter, but she means more than life itself to me and I will do anything to make her happy." Tk said staying calm.

"If you want to make her happy then leave her to marry a boy who can take care of her," her mother told him.

"Tk does take care of me Mother!" Kari told her. "He makes me feel safe and loved, plus he shows me what's important in life. He makes me feel special and supports my dreams, Jason doesn't"

"But Kari, Jason is the prime ministers son. He has a stable life ahead of him. This boy does not. You need someone who can support you." Her father told her.

"I don't care about being rich dad! I don't want to marry Jason he's rude and doesn't care about who I am at all!" Kari told him.

"Kari we are rich people in runs in our blood." Her father told her.

"I don't want to have an unhappy future dad. I want to be with someone I care about." She told him.

"You will grow to love Jason!" her mother told her.

"No I won't! I'm already in love with Tk!" Kari shouted then covered her mouth at what she had just announced.

* * *

A/n- updated. :D so hope the chapters okay and all. I'll update soon hopefully so review in the meantime please!


	8. Work for your girl

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

Kari through her hand over her mouth the instant the words slipped out. Her mother just stared at her. Tk had his mouth dropped in awe and Tai had a 'this should be good' look on his face.

"Kari…" Tk started but Kari's father gave him a look and he stopped speaking.

"Kari I think you should go to your room." Her father told her sternly.

"No I'm staying here with Tk…" she started but Tk came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead you need some rest anyway I'll be okay." He said sweetly.

Kari looked at his smiled and longing eyes. "Okay…I'll see you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to her room.

Tk watched and waited for Kari's father to assign one of his workers to kill him on the spot but he didn't. Luckily Tai was still in the room and he didn't think Tai would let his father kill him, hopefully.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter." He said with no compromise in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that." Tk said boldly. "I love your daughter and I refuse to leave until you allow us to be together."

"At least he's polite about it…" Tai commented.

"Taichi…" his mother began and the boy rolled his eyes.

"You cannot support my daughter. You are a poor boy and have no future ahead of you. I refuse to leave my daughter in the hands of someone like you." Her father told him calmly.

"I will find a way. I will take care of her fully and I promise never to let her in any harm. Please sir I will do anything for her." Tk felt himself begging in a way.

"If you truly love her you will give her your blessing to marry Jason." Her mother stepped in talking. "My daughter needs someone who can take care of her and you can't, we want her best interests for her whether she realizes it or not."

"Mom you don't prove that to us very well." Tai stepped in now. "You yell at her and you force her to do things that make her rebel. She's not a child anymore and you can't keep screaming at her like you're a military leader instead of a mother."

"I do no such thing!"

"Yes, mom you do. She loves you but your not letting her be happy you're making her miserable."

"Tai shut your mouth I'm doing what's best for her!" her mothers rage was building.

"This is what I'm talking about! You're yelling at me for stating my opinion."

She calmed down after that. "Okay fine. I won't yell, but he's not thinking of her best interests."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Tk asked. "I'll do anything to win your approval."

"Well unless you becoming rich than that's impossible." Her mother stated.

"I can't just become rich…" Tk stated.

"Well then you can't just have my daughter." Her mother argued back.

"Listen boy." Mr. Kamyia said. "If you want my daughter then you are going to have to prove yourself. You'll work for me…"

"What?" her mother yelled.

"Let me speak! He will work for me and prove his loyalty. I want to see if he truly wants my daughter for her money. If I find him worthy I will attempt to get him a job in politics and if he is successful I will give him my blessing for Hikari." He ended.

Tk's eyes lit up but his true dreams were crushed. He hated the idea of being in politics and rich but he would do anything to be with Kari. "I'll do it sir."

"Dad, don't do this you know you'll never be satisfied with him, not anything against you Tk, but my dad is picky, he's just trying to make a fool out of you." Tai told him. "It's just an embarrassing joke."

"I don't care." Tk said turning to Tai. "I don't care what his motives are if I get a chance at all to prove myself I'll do it. I'll work for the rest of my life to be with Kari."

"Tk, what about your dreams?" Tai asked worried about the young boy.

"Sometimes you have to give things up for the people you love…" Tk said sadly.

Tai shook his head annoyed. Mrs. Kamyia looked annoyed with her husband and Mr. Kamyia just observed Tk curiously.

"Fine." Mrs. Kamyia finally said. "But it would take A LOT for us to ever be impressed by you. You can stay in the worker's rooms upstairs, there are a few of them and I believe one has an opening." She left the room.

"You will begin work tomorrow as a laborer around the house, see me tomorrow." Mr. Kamyia said also leaving.

Tai just stared at Tk. "I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into dude."

* * *

Tk walked into one of the rooms. There was one open bed and another bed covered in used sheets and pillows. This side of the room had a couple of pictures and a few other items but that was about it. This was all he knew about his new roommate.

He sat down on his new bed. He honestly hated this whole idea but Kari meant a lot to him and he knew he had to do what he had to do to get her.

The door opened and a boy with a bowl shaped haircut walked in. He stared at Tk for a moment and then spoke, "You broke and need a job too?"

Tk sighed. "No I have a job, or should I say had, I'm hear to win over Kari's parents."

The boy smiled. "So you're the boy that we all are hearing about. I'm Cody it's nice to meet you." He held out a hand to shake.

Tk shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, but aren't you kind of young to be working as a butler?"

"My father died when I was young and my mother is a maid here. They said the only way both of us could stay here was if I worked. You on the other hand working here voluntarily you must like Kari a lot." He commented.

"Of course I do, I love her." Tk said and it felt so natural and warm to say.

Cody smiled. "Then you are going to have to work extremely hard. The Kamyia's, don't just approve of anybody."

"Yeah I noticed by their reaction to meeting me." Tk said sarcastically.

* * *

"Kari, open the door it's Tai!" Tai said banging on Kari's door.

Kari threw open the door so fast Tai nearly smashed into the floor. "They didn't hurt Tk did they?" she shrieked in fright.

"No, now he's working for us." Tai said trying to get back his balance.

"Huh?"

"Mom and Dad seem to think that Tk needs to prove himself so they're having him work as a laborer until he has proven himself good enough for you, which you know will never happen so this is just a big waste of time."

"Oh why would Tk agree to this?" Kari said putting her hands on her head.

"Because he loves you"

"Did he say that?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah he mentioned it after your blurt out."

"What are we going to do Tai?" Kari asked worried.

"I don't know let's just give Tk a chance with this maybe he'll surprise us all." He left the room and glanced back at her. "I'm here for you if you need me sis." And shut the door behind him.

Kari lay down on her bed ready to get some sleep after the long day. Just as she closed her eyes she heard the sounds of the horns around the large mansion. "Intruder Alert!"

* * *

A/n – sorry I know this chapter was really short and all. I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway review please as usual. Thanks.


	9. You've got to be kidding me

*Disclaimer- I don't own digimon

The door flew open and Tai ran in with Sora. "Kari come on stick with us something is seriously wrong!"

"What about Tk?" Kari asked concerned.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to worry about him later. Now come on!" he grabbed her arm and raced her and Sora out the door.

Her mother stopped them in the hallway. "Kids! Oh thank god you're okay."

"Mother what's happening?" Kari asked afraid.

"Two guards are dead. Someone was trying to attack your father but they ran off once more security appeared." Her mother explained.

"Oh no…" Kari said.

"That's horrible!" Sora exclaimed.

"Mom this is the second attack in less than a month." Tai said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." she said determined. Kissing all three of them on the cheek and hugging them tightly she said. "I love you so be careful. Stay alert and I'm going to have guards on you 24/7."

"Lovely…" Kari commented not looking forward to that. "I have to go find Tk."

"Oh no you don't." her mother said. "You're staying here where you're safe."

"But what if Tk is hurt? You seriously can not expect me to sit here not doing anything!" Kari yelled.

"It's mom of course she can…" Tai commented then seeing his mothers glare he changed his tone. "I mean of course you should stay here with Sora while I go check out what's going on."

"What I want to help!" Sora yelled and Tai rolled his eyes.

"You two are ridiculous now stay safe in there and there will be guards so you're not getting out." he kissed Sora and left to go check things out.

* * *

"I can't believe them they treat us like were babies." Kari said sitting on her bed as Sora was doing Kari's hair.

"You're telling me. I'm the one married and trapped in a room over here." She said annoyed.

"Tai loves you and doesn't want anything to happen to you though…" Kari said sighing.

"Same with you sweetie," Sora said smiling.

"But I need to see Tk to make sure he's okay! You know Tai's okay." Kari said upset.

"You'd know if he was hurt. You'd feel it. When you love someone you have that intuition." Sora told her finishing her hair.

"Well I'd still feel better seeing him first hand." She said sighing.

"I know but what you going to do? Hey what's this?" she asked picking up the painting of Tk's face.

Kari blushed. "Oh well I love to paint so Tk let me paint him one time."

Sora looked impressed. "Wow Kari you're really good."

"Thanks!" Kari beamed.

"I never knew you had an interest in this…" she said wandering.

"Most people don't. Mom and Dad say it's for useless poor people with no lives." Kari told her.

"Follow your dreams Kari." Sora told her smiling. "I followed mine and I'm so happy."

"Tai was your dream?" Kari asked laughing.

"Well not only that…" Sora said looking down at her stomach and putting her hand on it. "This little guy or girl is too."

Kari's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?"

Sora beamed. "Yup!"

* * *

The next day Tk was working on a fence outside the house. The previous one had been ruined the night before and his first job was to repair it then repaint the whole fence because apparently one section of new paint wouldn't blend with the older paint.

Kari came skipping outside with her new 'bodyguard' close behind. She had found out where Tk was working and made him a sandwich for lunch.

She peered up behind him and whispered "hey cutie."

Tk turned around and smiled instantly at Kari's face. "Hey." He said hugging her but carefully so he wouldn't get any paint on her. "I was so worried about you last night but Tai came down and told me you were alright sense I'm not 'allowed' in your area of the building."

Kari sighed. "I know what you mean I was locked in my room all night. I'm really getting sick of that place."

Tk laughed. "What you got there?"

"Oh well I thought you might be hungry so I made you a sandwich." She said handing it to him.

"You made it or your cook friends?" Tk asked teasingly.

Kari hit him playfully. "I made it. I am capable of cooking you know."

"It's not really cooking its taking one piece of bread and putting it on top of another."

"Haha very funny. Anyway I am a good cook." Kari told him.

"I'll be the tester of that." Tk took a bite out of it. "Ahh I've been poisoned." He held his neck.

Kari hit him again and laughed. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know" he said putting the sandwich down and his arms around her waste. "And because I'm just so darn charming."

"That too" she giggled.

"So this dweeb is my competition?" a voice came from behind and Kari and Tk turned around to see Jason.

"Tk this is Jason the guy my father wants me to marry." Kari said stubbornly.

Tk smiled. "Nice to meet you I'm the guy Kari actually likes to be around."

Jason looked annoyed but shrugged it off. "Yes well not for long." He pushed Tk aside and tried to grab Kari's hand but she pulled away. "Mr. Kamyia will be very annoyed to hear that you are slaking off on your work to make out with his daughter."

"We weren't making out I was just bringing Tk some lunch." Kari said.

"Whatever it's my word against yours." Jason told her. He put out his arm. "Your parents want to make some arrangement for our upcoming wedding." He glanced at Tk hoping for a reaction.

Tk just stared at him unimpressed.

"I'm not marrying you." Kari muttered.

"Yeah we'll see about that now let's go." Jason said pulling her arm.

Kari looked over towards Tk who just nodded that he had to get back to work anyway.

"Fine let's get this over with." She said.

* * *

Kari sat down as far away from Jason on the couch as she could get. Her mother and father sat in two chairs and Cody, Tk's roommate, handed out drinks for them.

"Miss Kamyia." He said nodding.

Kari smiled. "Thank you." As he put her drink on the table.

Mr. Kamyia spoke. "Jason I spoke to your father this morning and I'm sure you have heard about the intruding in our home."

Jason nodded. "Of course sir it's all over town."

"Then you can see why I am worried. Tai is in charge if anything was to happen to me of course…" he began. "But I am worried about Kari if that does occur. I need to know she is in safe hands."

"Of course sir I will take the best care of her." Jason said.

"I do believe you will…I just worry that whoever is after me will come after her if I'm gone." Her father said seriously.

"I have top security at my home. There will be no worry for her." Jason assured.

"Yes…I am very pleased to here that…I feel she will be safer at you're home than mine." He said slowly.

"Dad what are you saying?" Kari said worried.

"I want to move up the wedding so Kari can move in with you." Her father announced.

"What!" Kari screamed standing up. "I will not push up this wedding. I will not be at this wedding I don't love this boy and Tk can take care of me! Why can't you give him a chance?"

"Kari it's dangerous now." Her mother said. "We want you in the best hands and right now that's with Jason, I'm sorry but we're doing what's best for you."

"No you're not you don't care about me at all!" Kari screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"When will the wedding be sir?" Jason asked ignoring Kari completely.

"In 2 days." Her father responded and Kari threw a vase and it broke.

"HIKARI!" her mother screamed. "This is not at all ladylike!"

"I don't care! I hate you. I hate this whole place!" she screamed running to her room.

Cody left from behind the wall to go find Tk.

"Thanks for the info sir I'll go tell my father." Jason said leaving.

* * *

"Tk!" Cody said running into the room after Tk was done working. He was nearly out of breath.

"Hey Cody what's wrong?" Tk asked.

"Kari's getting married in two days!" he shouted.

Tk's face went pale. "No she can't be."

"Her father thinks it's safer to get her out of the house, Tk what are you going to do?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to talk to her father that's what I'm going to do." He said slamming the door.

* * *

A/n- yay yay updated. Hope to update again real soon like this weekend. Maybe I'll get too but please review cause that's what keeps me going :D.


	10. Secrets

Disclaimer - I don't own digimon

Tk entered every hallway he was banned from and ran down the stairs. There was no way he was letting Kari marry that creep. He loved her and he knew Kari loved him; he didn't care how selfish he was being.

He smashed opened the door of Mr. Kamyia's office. He knew very well he could be shot dead for this but Kari was so important to him that he didn't care.

Mr. Kamyia looked up from his desk at Tk with wide eyes in shock. Clearly no one had ever dared to do such a thing before Tk. "May I help you?" he asked annoyed.

"You may kill me for this but I don't care I can't let you force Kari to marry that idiot!" Tk said as bravely as he could.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Kamyia said.

"I love her, Mr. Kamyia. I listen to her I'm there for her can you say the same about Jason? He's a self centered jerk who only cares about himself. He doesn't care about what Kari wants or needs. Did you know she loves to paint? Do you honestly think she'll even be able to have that as a hobby with him? He's using her and your family, I can take care of her I'll make her happy please don't do this!" he took a breath and Mr. Kamyia for the first time looked impressed with him.

"You finally showed you have some guts, kid? Impressive I like someone who stands up to me." He got up from his seat and came around the desk to stand before Tk.

"So will you stop the wedding?" Tk asked hopeful.

"Listen kid I like you. You're poor but you have something that I like. Kari isn't marrying Jason anymore." He whispered.

"So you'll call off the wedding?" Tk said smiling.

"The weddings a fake…" he looked at Tk seriously. "But that's a secret and you could put my whole family in danger if it gets out."

"But then why wouldn't Kari tell me that she said she trusted me."

Mr. Kamyia sighed and sat back down at his desk. "She doesn't know. No one does but me and now you."

Tk looked surprised. "You trust me with this?"

He nodded. "When you first walked in with Kari I knew you weren't some random boy she'd bring home. If you were willing to risk your life for her I knew you were the real deal. Tk listen to me. I know Jason isn't a good kid. His family is behind the break-ins."

Tk's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I hadn't realized it before but I hired investigators to search them, just to keep things safe and I found out the truth. They want me dead and Tai so they can take control of everything I have. That was the whole reason of having Jason marry Kari so he would be in charge when Tai and I died." He looked weary and serious. "I can't let them know I know so I moved up the wedding to try and trick them."

"Mr. Kamyia what are you going to do?" Tk said in awe. "You can't let her marry him."

Mr. Kamyia smiled. "Oh I'm not going to. The wedding is a set up in my part. I found out from my investigators that they were planning something for when Kari and Jason got married. I arranged the minister not to truly marry them so once they attack I would have my people take them down."

"But Kari has to think she married him?" he asked upset.

"Yes because it won't seem real unless she doesn't know. She's not a very good actress. I'm sorry but it's to protect my family." He said seriously. "I need you to keep this a secret and in case something goes wrong…take Kari and run."

Tk looked up. "You trust me with your daughter?"

"You proved to me you truly love her. I trust you but I'm not going to lie I'd approve of you more if you were rich. I will help you though. I'm sick of seeing Kari unhappy I want the best for her and I've decided you are it. I can help you become rich and powerful as I am, but I need to realize Kari needs you." He said.

"I'll protect her with my life, Mr. Kamyia I really will." Tk said happily.

"I know you will…but keep everything I told you a secret it's for my family's own good." He looked tired and needed help.

"Can I help you Mr. Kamyia?" he asked politely.

Mr. Kamyia smiled. "Just take care of my daughter."

"Promise"

* * *

Kari lay in her bed and heard knocking at the door. "Go away" she mumbled but the door opened anyway.

"Come on get out of bed Kari." Sora said to the young girl.

"Did you not here I'm getting married in a couple days?" Kari moaned her face in her pillow.

"I did hear, I'm sorry Kari but maybe you can still change your parent's minds." Sora said encouragingly.

Kari lifted her head. "You don't know you in-laws very well do you?"

"Okay silly idea but really something has to work out I believe things always turn out for the best. If you and Tk are meant to be then maybe someone will fall threw the roof and kill Jason and you won't have to marry him." She said brightly.

"Your weird ideas sound like Tai's I think you're around him too much." Kari said laughing.

"Maybe it's the hormones…" Sora said.

"Maybe, I just wish my parents would see how wonderful Tk is. But my mother oh my mother wants someone just like Jason for me. She'll never approve of Tk." Kari sighed.

"Your mom is very…how do I put this…wanting to be involved in your life."

"But she's treating me like I'm a child. I don't want an arranged marriage." Kari said upset.

"I know I can't imagine being taken from Tai…how bout we try to get Tk to run away with you?" Sora offered.

"Yes then me and Tk can live happily ever after together and there's nothing that women can do about it." Kari said happily.

"Okay, go find Tk tell him the plan and I'll arrange everything."

"Won't Tai be mad?"

"I'll say I had a mood swing."

Kari laughed.

* * *

Kari raced down to the stable where Tk was working later on in the day. She saw him focused on what he was doing but raced up anyway.

"Hey Tk." She said flirting.

He smiled at her. "Hey"

"So I have a plan. We're going to run away together tonight so I don't have to marry that idiot." Kari said excitedly.

Tk looked at her and his smiled faded. "We can't do that Kari."

Kari looked hurt. "Why not, Tk you do realize they are going to make me marry Jason if we don't?"

Tk looked at her with pain in his eyes, "Kari, maybe that's what's best for you."

Kari's eyes widened. "What are you saying? You said you loved me, did you lie, Takeru?"

"No Kari, it's just right now thing look bad for your family with the recent break ins I don't want to cause anymore problems maybe it's best if we let it go right now." He said holding her arms.

"No what's best is you fighting for me! I thought you cared about me. My god was this your plan, to get a job working for my family? I bet it was, you never cared about me at all! I hate you!" She screamed running off.

"Kari!" he yelled but it was no use she was out of sight.

* * *

Kari ran into the house and nearly knocked Tai over doing so then fell as a result of him being in her way.

"Kari, what the heck…wait what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Tk…doesn't love me! I hate this I hate my life. Now I'm going to go marry stupid Jason and live the rest of my life as an obedient wife just like dad wanted me to be." Kari said as she got up and ran for her room.

"What's she talking about?" Tai asked Sora who just turned to go find Tk.

"Um hello?! Does anyone tell me anything?" Tai asked.

"Your fly's undone sir." Cody said walking by.

"Thank you." Tai said.

* * *

A/n – so there's chapter 10. having fun updating so I'll try to get it done soon :D. please review.


	11. Behind the break ins

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon…such a shame.

Kari grabbed all of her clothes and threw them into a bad. "Stupid Tk, stupid mom, and stupid dad!" she muttered throwing everything in quickly. "I'll show them."

She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Opening her door she looked carefully down the hall way to make sure no one was coming then made a run for it.

Once safely outside she headed to the forest. She was planning on staying in her and Tk's 'special' place for a while. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea since they were fighting but she needed to get away and that was the only place she had to go.

She sat down her stuff beside the pond and lay in the grass. The stars lit up the sky and she stared into it with tears dripping down her face. She loved Tk, but if he wasn't willing to do anything for her did that mean he didn't love her?

* * *

Tk walked into his room and threw his stuff down on his bed. He had just got through explaining to Sora that he didn't want Kari's parents to hate him anymore then they did and that's why he couldn't run away with her. Sora didn't buy it and suggested he came up with a better excuse.

Thank god Tai came in when he did and told Sora to calm down and Tk knew it probably wasn't a good idea to run away unlike her. Sora got mad at him and stomped off.

Tk lay in bed thinking of the young girl. He felt horrible about the whole situation but he had to keep his word to Mr. Kamyia. Finally he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sora knocked on Kari's door. There was no answer to she opened it up. "Kari, I know Tk upset you but please talk to me…Kari?"

She walked over to the lump under the covers in the bed. She shook them. "Kari…" the pillows underneath came out and Sora freaked. "Kari?! KARI WHERE ARE YOU? TAI!"

* * *

Kari was still thinking about everything going on when she heard a ruffling in the bushes. She turned to see if anyone was there but saw nothing. She got up off the ground and walked towards where the noise came from. She hid behind a tree and turned her head slowly around it.

She saw a figure. But it wasn't turned her way, but instead in the direction of her home. The dark figure started moving towards her mansion and Kari knew she needed to follow it. There was no way she was letting this person hurt and disturb her family anymore.

She walked slowly through the forest careful not to make any sounds that would tick off the culprit. She hid behind a tree a couple times when the person got paranoid and turned and looked around.

They were coming closer to the grounds. The figure sped up as did Kari to keep up with him. She started to worry. There was no way to start this person once they got there. What was she to do?

* * *

"Dad! Mom! Come quick!" Tai yelled throughout the whole mansion waking everyone up.

His mother came out looking annoyed, "Tachi Kamyia why are you yelling at this time?"

Tai ignored her. "Kari's gone! She ran away after getting in a fight with Tk today."

"Oh my god my baby!" Mrs. Kamyia shrieked. "I knew that boy was bad and you let him stay here do you understand what could happen to her out there oh my god…."

Mr. Kamyia ignored his wife blabbering. "Tai get the guards to go look. Sora go find out if Tk's still here."

"Right" they both agreed running in their separate directions.

Sora went flying up the stairs to the wing where Tk stayed. Her running down the halls was waking up the servants and they were coming out of their rooms to see what was going on. She slammed open Tk's room to see Cody sitting on his bed looking concerned at her and Tk sleeping.

Without explanation she walked over to Tk's bed. "GET UP TK!" she screamed and Tk moved and opened his eyes.

"Ugh Sora what now?" he mumbled still half asleep.

"Kari's missing!"

Tk shot up out of bed and Cody's eyes widened.

"What?" Tk asked astonished. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know just let's go we have to find her!"

"Right"

* * *

The man, you can now see clear enough that it was a man, had entered the grounds. Kari still hidden behind a tree was looking nervously not knowing what her next move could be.

Without thinking and on complete impulse she ran, fast. She had to stop the person. All she could think about was her parents, Tai, Sora, and Tk. She had to stop this idiot from hurting them.

She jumped on top of him and smashed him to the ground. She hurt a groan and saw that his face was covered with a mask. The man re positioned himself and held her down. Kari started to kick and scream; afraid he'd pull out a knife or something on her. "Help!" she screamed and the man put his hand over her mouth.

Tk and Tai had just left the mansion when they heard the scream. Tk went running towards the voice followed by Tai.

"Kari!" he screamed.

Kari heard and tried to scream through the hand but it was useless. She saw Tk and Tai in the distance and sighed in relief.

The man did pull out a knife and held it up to Kari as the two boys came closer.

"Don't hurt her!" Tk shouted worried. "We'll give you whatever you want just don't hurt her."

Tai nodded furiously. "Please you want money will give it to you."

The masked figure just stood there in shock and held Kari closer to the knife. She had tears streaming down her face and was staring into Tk's eyes.

Tk stared back at her with extreme concern in his face. Without turning his head he spoke again "Please don't hurt her if you know what it feels like to love someone you won't don't take her away from me."

Tai looked at Tk and Kari worried. He looked back at the man and saw Sora walking up behind him with a finger in front of her mouth to shush Tai. Tai tried not to show a reaction but was concerned with what he was supposed to do.

In her hand she had a metal polish type item. Now close enough to the masked figure she lifted her hands up and threw down the pole.

The man dropped the knife and collapsed to the ground instantly. Kari rushed out of his grip and into Tk's arms. He held her tightly crying into her hair. "Please don't ever do that to me again Kari."

Tai walked over to Sora. "I didn't know you had that in you."

She shrugged, "Must be the hormones."

Tai smirked, "I guess little Tai Jr. is a fighter."

Sora closed her eyes. "Tai Jr.? Oh please let it be a girl."

Mr. Kamyia came over hearing the commotion followed by his wife.

"HIKARI!" screamed Mrs. Kamyia as she ran to her daughter and grabbed her out of Tk's grip to hug her.

Mr. Kamyia bent down next to the figure, first to check if he was alive. "He's breathing." He said.

Sora sighed in relief "Good I don't want to be a murder."

Mr. Kamyia bent down again this time to unmask the figure. He sighed when he saw the face of the culprit.

* * *

A/n – so sorry I didn't get an update sooner. This week was so hectic. I'll try to update again soon because the story is coming to an end anyway. Please review in the meantime. :D


	12. Love Story

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon or taylor swifts song

"Jason?" Mrs. Kamyia said in shocked at the unconscious boy.

Tk turned to Mr. Kamyia. "I guess you were right all along."

"Indeed. I was hoping to be wrong but no they were just trying to take away everything I have." He said.

"And using Kari to get it," Tai added.

"I'm sorry my dear. I should have never gotten you into this mess." Kari's father said to her.

Kari nodded then walked over to Tk. "You knew my father had suspicions about Jason?" she asked.

Tk looked at Mr. Kamyia who spoke. "I wasn't going to let you go through with the wedding. I was going to try and catch him in the act before it got to that. I told Tk so he would protect you but instead you wanted to take off with him."

"So that's why you said no." she said more towards herself.

Tk took her in his arms. "You honestly think I don't love you? Of course I do. I was just trying to go along with your fathers plans. It was better that way and safer for you."

"I'm sorry…" she said embarrassed. "I reacted wrong."

Jason started to move and opened his eyes to see the family looking over him.

"I assume your father isn't dying?" Mr. Kamyia asked.

Jason shook his head no. "Can I go now?"

"Ha!" Mrs. Kamyia laughed. "You'll go straight to the police you ungrateful scammer, you and your father."

While Mr. and Mrs. Kamyia took care of Jason the others went inside.

Tai sat down on the couch exhausted. Sora had a mood swing and started knitting and crying at the same time. When Tai asked her why she was crying she said she didn't like the color of the thread.

Tk and Kari sat down on the other couch. Kari put her head down on Tk's shoulder tired from the passing night.

"At least Jason's out of the picture." She said to him happily.

"Yeah now I have you all to myself." Tk said smiling.

Mr. Kamyia walked in with his wife after all the police arrangements had been settled. He sat down in a chair and looked towards Tk and Kari.

"Tai I have to talk to them…alone." He told his son.

"We're going to find out anyway Mr. Kamyia so I don't suggest telling us to leave." Sora said going into and anger mood swing.

Mr. Kamyia looked frightened of her so he let them stay.

"As much as I want Kari to marry someone in the higher class, she loves you and I'm done trying to control her. She loves you so if you decide to ever marry her…you have my approval." He said.

Kari's face lit up and Tk looked honored.

"Why don't we have the wedding in place of Kari and Jason's?" Tk suggested. "Oh wait." He bent down on one knee next to her.

"Hikari Kamyia will you marry me?" he asked princely and Kari jumped into his arms squealing yes.

Tai and Sora smiled well Tai smiled and Sora cried in what she called 'happiness'. Even Mr. and Mrs. Kamyia looked happy for the young couple.

* * *

_**Wedding Day**_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer air_

Kari thought about her first glimpse of Tk as she started down the isle in a white dress that flowed perfectly, at the end of the isle stood a young blonde boy wearing a smile that could kill.

_See the lights _

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

He was with Sora, Tai, and his brother Matt. The only reason he was even there was because of Sora.

They danced together and Tk teased her about being rich. But she didn't care all she wanted was him.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the stair case _

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

She remembered her parents grabbing her away from Tk. They wanted her with stupid Jason. They sent her to her room as far away from the blue eyed boy as she could be, would she see him again?

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

He did come back. He came back for the wedding but took her to see a beautiful place. 'Their place.' He allowed her to open up to things she never thought she'd be able to.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quite cause were dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

She could paint with him. She could express herself as freely as possible. It was a miracle something she never thought she could have.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

'He forgave me for not telling him about the wedding.' Kari thought. 'He rescued me when I needed rescuing, he's truly my hero.'

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story yes_

Kari looked up and smiled through her veil at the boy she was about to spend the rest of her life with. She was so happy. She saw Tai and pregnant Sora who was trying to avoid all mood swings for this day.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

She stood in front of Tk. His eyes sparkled like the ocean. The priest started to speak but all she could hear was her thoughts.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Tk pulled her veil over her head and she beamed at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh,_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

A/n – lala one more chapter and the story ends. :( oh well they'll be others. Hope you've enjoyed. Review please.


	13. A baby is born

*Disclaimer – you'd think I'd own digimon by now…but I don't

**9 Months Later**

Kari's POV

So not much has changed since Tk and I got married except for the whole my parents accepting him portion. Luckily they are finally letting me go and we're off to move into a small house that Tk's always dreamed of that he designed. It's a happily ever after as for Tai and Sora….I sense a little miniature Tai trouble on their way.

End of Kari's POV

Kari and Tk were finishing packing up their stuff out of the mansion. There were boxes everywhere because Mrs. Kamyia bought them every single item they might need for their new home.

"Hikari, this box is filled with kitchen utensils now I know the chefs have been teaching you to cook but if you need any help I'll send one over right away..." her mother told her frantically.

Kari laughed. "Mom, don't worry its fine. This is the way Tk and I want to live. We'll be okay."

Her mother sighed but smiled. "I know I just can't believe my little girl is all grown up." She said hugging her daughter.

Tk walked in. "There aren't enough people in the world to get all this stuff to our new home."

Kari laughed. "Don't worry we'll figure it out."

Suddenly the three heard a scream from upstairs and saw Tai running down breathing heavily. "Sora….sh..e….she's having the baby!" he blurted out.

"Then why aren't you helping her?" Mrs. Kamyia shrieked then went running up to Sora's screams from labor pains.

Everybody rushed to the hospital. It seemed like hours before the baby was born, but that's probably because it was hours. Finally Tai came out of the hospital room smiling. "It's a boy."

"Oh great that's all we need…another Tai." Kari said sarcastically getting up to see the baby.

Everybody huddled in the room around the new born baby. He was definitely like Tai; he already had hair growing on his head. Sora said she refused to let it come out like Tai's bush of hair though.

Kari smiled as Tk put his arm around her. "It seems like everybody got their happy ending." She said to him.

"Yup and now we're going to have our own house…away from your frantic mother and all will be well." He said jokingly as Kari playfully hit him.

Kari put her head on his shoulder and smiled at the result of everything. Tai and Sora were happy holding their new baby boy and Tk and her were together. Even her parents had relaxed a little and taken life easier. All had turned out well.

* * *

A/n – the end. So anyway hope you enjoyed the story. I know I like writing it. Thanks to everyone who review or will review I appreciate it! Till next time! :D


End file.
